Majin Buu Saga
The Majin Buu Saga is the fourth major plot arc from the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Boo Unleashed". In the Funimation dub's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Majin Buu Saga is broken up into six sub-sagas: the Great Saiyaman Saga, the World Tournament Saga, the Babidi Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga, and the Kid Buu Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the fourth sub-saga. It deals with Majin Buu's emergence into Earth by the evil wizard Babidi, the emergence of Old Kai, the introduction of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and the fusion technique. In Japan, it aired in 1994 and 1995 and aired in the United States in late 2001 and 2002. Plot Introduction Picking up where the Babidi Saga had left off, Majin Buu was a creature that had existed since time immemorial. He was summoned from out of his long slumber''Saikyō Jump'' #6, 2014 millions of years ago by the evil wizard Bibidi, long after the existence of Majin Buu. Following Bibidi's orders, Majin Buu destroyed countless worlds and murdered billions but as time went by Majin Buu became more and more difficult for Bibidi to control. Because of this Bibidi began to seal Majin Buu up in a magic ball as they moved between worlds. Once they arrived Bibidi would cast a spell that would unleash Majin Buu upon the planet, and when Majin Buu was finished, another spell would lock him up again. Majin Buu was only stopped from destroying the Earth because Supreme Kai confronted and defeated Bibidi before he could release Majin Buu. With nobody to cast the spell to unlock the ball Majin Buu was sealed forever. The Supreme Kai considered attempting to destroy Majin Buu while he was in the ball, but considered it too risky as there was a good chance all he would achieve would be to release Majin Buu. Bibidi however, left one of his doppelgängers, Babidi, who gained all of his original self's spells except the spell that could release Majin Buu. But many years after Majin Buu's containment, through clever scheming, Babidi was able to release Boo in the previous (Babidi Saga). Majin Buu is bright pink in color and his body seems to have the consistency of chewing gum. He wears billowy white trousers held up with a black belt with a gold buckle bearing the 'M' Majin symbol. He wears bright yellow boots and gloves. He also wears a black vest and a purple cape. He is constantly grinning, his eyes seem shut all the time, and his head has a small tentacle attached to it that can be used as a magical ray to transform people into food, such as chocolate and milk. Storyline Upon being released, Majin Buu prances around in an infantile manner. He is rather childish but this does not fool Supreme Kai as he is well aware of the devastation Buu is capable of. When Majin Buu comes out of the Sealed Ball, Goku and Majin Vegeta sense his energy and Goku begs Majin Vegeta to postpone their fight. Even when told Majin Buu will kill everyone, including his family, Majin Vegeta refuses and insists he no longer cares about them but Goku berates him for lying and knocks him down. Realizing the danger of Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta agrees to end the fight by telling Goku that he has won so they can go find Majin Buu, but tricks Goku into letting down his guard and attacks him from the back, knocking him unconscious. He then takes a Senzu Bean and flies off to fight Majin Buu alone without Goku's interference, intending to defeat Majin Buu in order to atone for his betrayal. Initially the most surprising thing about Majin Buu is his childlike manner. This villain is unlike his predecessors Frieza and Cell, who were ruthless killers that seemed to only care about pain and suffering to others. This creature dances around the place, making unfunny jokes which only he finds amusing and speaks in a high-pitched voice. Many of the Z Fighters underestimate Majin Buu because of his actions. Dabura, the evil king of the Demon World, makes this mistake and attacks Majin Buu and in this conflict we begin to understand the creature's powers. Majin Buu has amazing regenerative capabilities. Any damage done to his body can be almost instantly repaired. When a hole is blown in Majin Buu's stomach it is repaired quickly and it seems nothing ever happened to him. Gohan tries to fight Buu after Supreme Kai is knocked out, but Buu uses his Vaporize! to blast Gohan away. Supreme Kai manages to save Gohan by using his Invisible Eye Blast to destroy the blast and Gohan's body lands in a forest before he crumbles to the ground and Babidi thinks that Supreme Kai didn't do anything and congratulates Buu for killing Gohan. Dabura tries a few attacks against Majin Buu. First, he unleashes a combination of kicks and punches, which fail to eliminate the tubby warrior. He then unleashes his spit, but Majin Buu dodges the attack. Dabura is dispatched quickly with Majin Buu's favorite technique, the Change Beam, a beam of pink energy that shoots out of the tentacle in his head. This beam has the ability to convert anything it touches into anything Majin Buu wants, usually food. Dabura is turned into a cookie and gobbled up and Krillin and Piccolo are restored to normal. Majin Vegeta finally makes his way to the location of Majin Buu and Babidi's spaceship and believes Gohan has been killed because he is unable to sense Gohan's ki. Showing sincere remorse for Gohan and desiring to avenge him, Majin Vegeta continues his pursuit towards Majin Buu but his entrance does not go unnoticed. He completely destroys Babidi's ship and discovers that Majin Buu is the one who killed Gohan, much to Piccolo's shock and horror. Majin Buu goes up against Majin Vegeta, who manages to violently pummel Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta, whose abilities are equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, continues to best Majin Buu in hand-to-hand combat, but Majin Buu keeps regenerating. Frustrated at his inability to hurt his opponent, Majin Vegeta begins to verbally assault Majin Buu which succeeds in angering the pink monster. Majin Buu powers up and injures Majin Vegeta badly. Majin Buu then attacks the injured Saiyan and angrily beats him to a pulp. Enraged to see his father being tortured, Trunks saves Vegeta with Goten's help and kicks Majin Buu away. Piccolo slices Babidi in half after he taunts Vegeta for being defeated, despite the wizard's best attempt to shield himself. Vegeta comes to the conclusion that he must do everything he can to safeguard his family and adoptive home. For the first time, Vegeta tells Trunks that he is proud of him and hugs his son for a final goodbye, and knocks out both him and Goten as they try to convince him to let them help. He asks Piccolo to take the boys to safety. Piccolo warns Vegeta that he is going to die. Vegeta asks Piccolo if he is still going to see Goku in the Other World. Piccolo tells Vegeta that because of Goku's heroism and selfless nature, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. He then tells Vegeta that when he dies, he will not receive the same reward as Goku, as he lived his life for his own selfish gains. Vegeta says he doesn't care and tells Piccolo to leave with the boys. Piccolo (carrying the unconscious Trunks and Goten) and Krillin race away from the area as Vegeta attempts to kill Majin Buu with a massive blast that blows Majin Buu to pieces. Despite this heroic effort, Majin Buu reforms and regenerates Babidi from Piccolo's attack; rendering the late Saiyan Prince's sacrifice a vain one. Bulma senses that something terrible has happened to her husband. To remedy this, she and the others speed off to collect the Dragon Balls. They summon Shenron and make the first wish that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament can come back to life. All the people killed by Majin Vegeta and Dabura come back to life. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Goku wakes up and regains consciousness and does not sense Vegeta or Gohan anywhere, meaning that they are dead. He teleports to the lookout. After Goku is fully healed, Krillin and Piccolo explain to Goku of what happened while he was unconscious also tells him about what happened to Gohan and Vegeta. Goku witnessed that that Shenron is summoned and decides to go to Capsule Corp to put a stop to it. Goku then teleports there and stops them from making the next wish, and Shenron goes away for 4 months instead of a whole year. He teleports them all to Kami's Lookout. Chi-Chi asks where are Gohan and Goten and Bulma asks where are Trunks and Vegeta. There, he tells them that Goten and Trunks are safe and alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead (because he did not sense Gohan's ki after his fight with Majin Buu, he mistakenly thought that Gohan had died), because Majin Buu destroyed them both. Everyone is shocked; Chi-Chi faints about Gohan's death, Bulma screams and cries for Vegeta, and Videl becomes heartbroken and cries, refuses to believe that Gohan is dead. During this time, Supreme Kai has been desperately trying to find Gohan when the recently returned to life Kibito finds both and heals them. Supreme Kai then teleports them all to his own planet. The first mortal to actually step foot on the Kai Planet, Gohan begins training with the Z Sword after pulling it from the stone. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks wake up, and Goku tells them about Gohan and Vegeta, which makes them cry about their deaths, but angry at Goku for not saving them. Goku calms them down by repeating his belief they can face against Majin Buu. Goku subsequently begins to teach Goten and Trunks how to do the Fusion Dance. Goku has learned this technique from an alien race called the Metamori, during the seven years after Super Perfect Cell's defeat in the Other World. They will take a long time to learn this, more time than Goku has. Since Goku is pressed for time, he ends up showing Piccolo the dance so that he can continue the training. Meanwhile, Babidi desperately threatens to return Majin Buu to his ball unless Majin Buu complies with his orders. Babidi is on a mission to find Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks because of their earlier interference. To help speed this process, Babidi telepathically communicates with the people of Earth, forcing them to watch Majin Buu as he attacks a city. Majin Buu converts the entire population into jawbreakers which he sucks up in one mighty gasp and eats. He then levels the city much to Babidi's delight. The next city suffers the same fate, as he turns the population into chocolate bars. Babidi soon learns where Trunks lives and telepathically tells the group that he is on his way to kill the boy. Goku asks Trunks to go to West City and get the Dragon Radar before the city is destroyed. In order to buy time for Trunks to get the Dragon Radar, Goku approaches Majin Buu and Babidi, and starts giving them a show of his strength. He figures this will be enough to impress Babidi, stall him, and keep Majin Buu occupied, also stalling him. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and finally transforms into the long-haired Super Saiyan 3. The energy unleashed in this form startles everyone across the planet. Even Tien and Chiaotzu feel the power of the Super Saiyan 3. Babidi does not seem too impressed with the first two forms since he has already witnessed them in Vegeta and Gohan, but the third one has a different effect. This still does not give Trunks enough time, so Goku decides to battle against Majin Buu. The battle starts off at a quick pace as Goku demonstrates his new powers. Goku once again holds back his efforts, because he knows that it is not his job to save the Earth anymore and he wants to let the new generation, Goten and Trunks, take over for the planet's protection. During this battle, Goku is able to obtain the upper hand, but cannot cause any permanent damage to Majin Buu, who regenerates from his every attack and even shocks Goku by performing one of Vegeta's techniques. After a while, Trunks finds the Dragon Radar and Goku senses him returning to the Lookout. Goku returns to his normal state, admitting he can't defeat Majin Buu and asks Babidi to wait two days without killing people so Trunks and Goten can complete their training and fight Majin Buu. Babidi refuses but Majin Buu is eager so Goku leaves to return to the Lookout. Majin Buu grows tired of Babidi and, through simple trickery, is able to dispose of the wizard by punching his head off and then disintegrating his body. In between bouts of mass destruction and his childish-like acts, the Majin builds a house and meets Mr. Satan. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation has decreased Goku's time on Earth, so when he arrives at the lookout, it is already too late. He must go back to the Other World and allows Piccolo to pick up where he left off and also tells the others that he will find Gohan in the Other World, but Videl thinks that Gohan is still alive and Goku says goodbye to his friends and family before he returns to the Other World. Piccolo continues to teach the boys the Fusion Dance and, after two mishaps where they fail miserably, they successfully fuse to make the warrior Gotenks. Gotenks then flies off to fight Majin Buu, who still proves to be stronger and subsequently beats him. In Other World, Goku asks King Yemma to see if Gohan checked in but finds that Gohan is still alive, just like Videl said. He senses Gohan on the World of the Kai and teleports there to help Gohan with his training. But then the Z Sword breaks due to a training-related accident with the strongest metal in the universe, Katchin. Old Kai comes out but becomes hostile towards Goku for playfully attacking him with an energy blast. Old Kai is capable of unlocking Gohan's inner latent potential called the "Mystic Powers" but he refuses to. Goku tries to bribe him with an offer to kiss an Earthling woman (his first choice was Videl, but Gohan refused, and Goku settles on Bulma even though Gohan is afraid of her reaction). Old Kai agrees and begins training Gohan. Because Mr. Satan claimed about destroying Super Perfect Cell several years ago and now that the Earth is in danger again, the people turn to him for help. Arriving at Majin Buu's house, Mr. Satan befriends the pink monster and even convinces him to give up killing. Majin Buu adopts a puppy he decides to call Bee, and things seem to be going well. Then, the two mad men Van Zant and Smitty arrive and shoot Bee. The story is continued in the Fusion Saga. Anime and Manga differences Characters |} Battles featured *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Dabura vs. Majin Buu *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu *Supreme Kai vs. Majin Buu *Dabura vs. Majin Buu *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu *Piccolo vs. Babidi *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu *Goten vs. Krillin (Training) (anime only) *Gotenks vs. Majin Buu Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Majin Buu - The Hatching (217-219) *Majin Buu - Atonement (220-222) *Majin Buu - Revival (223-225) *Majin Buu - Tactics (226-228) *Majin Buu - Defiance (229-231) *Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell (232-234) *Majin Buu - Emergence (235-238) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 232-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 6 (210-250) (only 232-250 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only 251-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 232-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Manga chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (22 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (18 episodes) Video Games The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series), Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and more. In Xenoverse 2, it is combined with the Fusion Saga and Kid Buu Saga to create the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga with the Majin Buu Saga itself appearing in story chapter "Out of my Way! - Life or Death Battle". Trivia Gallery References pt-br:Saga Majin Boo Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Sagas